


Waiting For A Sign

by Every_Version_Of_Me



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Except Buck and Eddie other characters are only mentioned, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Version_Of_Me/pseuds/Every_Version_Of_Me
Summary: Buck is waiting for a sign to ask Eddie out to dinner on Valentine's day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK BABY! 
> 
> So I've been absent for a long ass time, but here I am with this really short fic, which is better than anything I've written in like 2 months. Here you go, enjoy this piece of shit. :) 
> 
> P.S.: English is NOT my first language. I didn't take a long time to write this so be kind. 
> 
> Hope you like it still :)

Buck has been thinking about Eddie a lot for the past few weeks or.... months. It's been a while since he realised that he felt a bit more than normal friendship for Eddie. It came with little realizations. Like when Hen had asked Eddie when he would start dating again and Buck was relieved when Eddie said he didn't on going on date for now, which was followed closely by disappointment at the fact that Eddie wasn't ready to date. Or the fact that Buck wished that Christopher could be his son. Or that he wanted to be part of their family. Or the fact that seeing Eddie made him happy. Or that when Eddie was changing in the lockeroom, he couldn't help but stare because Eddie was hot. 

In the end it was seeing Eddie hugging Christopher and pulling him up in his arms when they came back from a hard day that made him really realize that he was in love with Eddie Diaz. He just got this deep and uncontrollable urge to run to them and hug them both in his arms. Wanted to make sure they were both safe and close to him. It made warmth pool in his belly, not lust just a deep rooted love for them both. 

Today, about four months after that event, Buck was trying to get the courage to ask Eddie out. He was trying to find the courage to finally make a move and ask him for a date on Valentine's Day this Friday, but it wasn't easy. He's been procrastinating the whole thing for a week and a half already, scared of messing everything up. 

He told himself this Monday that he was waiting for a sign to just make the first step. 

Which is how he finds himself going on his Facebook account, bored out of his mind, looking at pictures of Eddie and Chris when he finds himself on his own feed, looking at a picture Karen shared not long ago. 

It's a sunset with a clear message that Buck will scoff at and then put in the coincidence category. 

'This is the sign you've been waiting for.' Is written in black over the pink and orange hue of the picture. 

"As if." Buck says, laughing. 

______

When he goes to work on Tuesday, he stops in front of an add with clothing and shoes on it, he smiles and then his eyes land on the slogan. 

'Just do it.' 

"Oh, fuck me. What is this bullshit." He says to himself in the car. He knows he should have done a move yesterday, after all, he said he was waiting for a sign and one was gifted right on the screen of his phone, but he didn't want to yet. What if Eddie says it's not mutual? What if he says no and doesn't want anything to do with Buck ever again? No. Buck can't put this much on the line. 

So he closes his eyes on the sign in front of him and continues his way to the station. 

On the radio, people are talking about Valentine's Day. 

"If someone in the audience needs this. Ask them out. Just do it, what's the worst that could happen?" 

He scoffs again and repeats in a ridiculous voice "What's the worst that could happen?" 

It's only when he gets to the station that he decides enough is enough. 

He's getting changed in the locker room, his coat and bag labelled 'BUCKLEY' is on the bench and then Eddie comes into the lockeroom, in workout clothes and when Buck looks toward him, Buck's coat and Eddie shirt spells out a sentence that Buck has heard too much in the last few days. 

"Buckley, just do it." 

He sighs and then whispers a quiet 'fuck it' to himself before he takes a deep breath and then. And then Eddie cuts him off. 

"Hey Evan." He says awkwardly, Eddie never calls him Evan. "I uh... was waiting for you to come in so I could ask you out to dinner, Friday. If you want to, of course." Eddie says in a rush and Buck gapes. 

"What?" He asks, his brain having left the chat. "First of all, rude." Buck says pouting. "It's been like two weeks since I've been trying to get the guts to ask you out and here you are cutting me off to ask me out." He says frowning in confusion. "Wait. You asked me out. You asked me out?" Buck says turning to Eddie. 

"I did." Eddie says nodding with a small smile. 

"Can we just pretend I said yes casually and never talk about this encounter?" He asks feeling his cheeks warming up. 

"If I get chocolate this Friday we can." Eddie says smirking.

"Wow. How nice of you. Blackmail for chocolate." Buck says smiling. "I'll make sure to bring you the best chocolate I can find then." He adds grinning brightly. 

"Wasn't expecting anything less from you, cariño." Eddie says kissing his cheek quickly before dashing out with a quiet. "Friday, 6:30 at my place." 

Buck smiles like a fool all day.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little follow up on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back on my bullshit, it's Valentine's day, here's their date. 
> 
> I might add on this later, might leave it this way, who knows ? 🤷🏻🤷🏻🤷🏻 not me. 
> 
> Again, no beta, English is not my first language, be kind and I hope you like it 💖
> 
> P.S : HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY GUYS. 
> 
> ENJOY

Now that Buck finally had a date with Eddie, granted he's not the one who asked, but... He has a date so it doesn't matter. He takes about 3 hours debating which chocolate is better for Eddie before deciding to buy a bunch of them and let him choose. He does know that Eddie likes snickers, it's his favorite, but he's looking for the best chocolate and he doesn't think a snicker bar is going to fly. So he ends up getting about five different heart in chocolate from different place from the globe, from Mexico, to Swiss to the US. He even gets one of those roses in plastic so it never dies, he wants this to be perfect. The best Valentine's Day Eddie ever had. 

When he finally pays for it, he throws a couple of snickers bars with the rest of his purchases. It can't hurt right? 

The cashier smirks knowingly, scanning each items especially slow. 

"Hot dates this Friday?" He asks looking at the multiple hearts on the counter. 

"Uh... just one, actually." He says awkwardly. 

"Oh. Lucky lady." He says smiling. 

"Guy. It's a guy. I'm a bit nervous about it." He says smiling, then frowns. "Not cause it's a guy, of course. Just I like him, a lot and like... why am I even telling you this?" He says to himself, paying and quickly bagging his things. 

"Good luck. I hope it goes well, this guy really is lucky!" He says smiling at him. 

"Thanks. I'm the lucky one." He says grinning fondly at the image of Eddie his brain supply, after waving to the cashier and taking his bag, he goes back to his car and hopes for the best. 

______

Buck thinks this week is just never ending. It's going so slowly, he wonders if time hasn't just stopped while he wasn't looking. 

Eddie seems to think the same thing, but he passes the time by flirting with Buck and asking what he wants to eat, if they should get take out or eat outside, which Buck feels like he should want to eat outside, but he's already stressed enough about this. He doesn't need a public to witness it too. Eddie agrees with the choice, saying that this way they can cuddle on the couch and watch movies before and after dinner. He seems happy with the choice, but Buck doesn't want to ruin this for Eddie. 

"I mean, if you want to stay home? We can go out if you want to?" 

"I kind of hoped you would say you wanted to stay home and just be us, so I'm glad!" Eddie says smiling. 

"Oh. Well I'm happy you're... happy, then." Buck says smiling stupidly. 

"6:30 is still good?" Eddie asks just to be sure and Buck nods. "Great see you then!" He says before turning and walking away. Buck isn't ashamed to say he stares at his ass till he can't see him anymore, it's a great ass, after all. 

_____

These last two days are hell, Buck keeps getting this sudden nervous feeling, like he should cancel everything before he fucks everything up, but he also wants this so badly and he's selfish just enough to get what he wants. 

So if Friday he's a mess all day, his hands keeps shaking and he fumbles, he feels like he's 15 on his first date. To be fair, though, it's his first real date for a long while and there's a lot on the line here. 

When he finally gets ready, he sends a text to Maddie to confirm his outfit is appropriate and when he gets the okay from his sister, he finally takes the bag of sweets and little things he got for Eddie and his keys and takes a deep breath before going. 

_______

When he knocks on the door, he inhale and exhale slowly to calm down before Eddie opens the door, feeling again like a kid with a crush. Eddie smiles widely, he looks so cute, his eyes bright and face almost as brilliant as the sun.

"Hey! You're early." Eddie says, but he still pulls him in. 

"Uh, yeah I thought traffic would be hell, but for the first time ever it was fine." Buck says, feeling anxiety crawls in his chest. 

"It's fine, I was pretty excited for this date." Eddie says like it's the easiest thing, Buck would like to say the same, but in all honesty, he feels so nervous he knows his hands are shaking a bit and he feels slightly nauseous.

"Yeah, I was too. I've been waiting a long time to ask you. And turns out you kind of took me off guard." Buck says laughing nervously. 

"I'm sorry, I just had to get it out there." Eddie says chuckling. "It was running in my mind all day and it was then or never. I kind of blurted it out, actually." He says before smiling at Buck and, well, Buck is only human. He almost trips over his own feet in his haste to stop standing by the door like an idiot. 

"I got you this." He says almost hitting Eddie with the bag. "Sorry. I'm a bit nervous." He says self-conscious. 

"That's okay, I spent like 3 hours deciding what I would cook." Eddie says, waving it off, he takes the bag nonetheless and starts looking through it. 

"You cooked?" Buck asks in awe, they had agreed take out was fine. 

"Yeah I did, lasagna, but we can get take out if you-" 

"Lasagna is perfect. That was really nice of you." Buck says. 

"Says the one who bought like 10 different brand of chocolates and a rose." Eddie says smirking. 

"The cashier thought I had a couple dates for today. He said you're a lucky guy. I told him I was lucky." Buck says then looks away cringing. "That was really cliché, sorry I'm-" 

"Nervous. Yeah I can see that." Eddie says, but not unkind. "It's just me, Buck. You don't need to be nervous, we can literally just eat together, watch a movie and talk like we always do, as long as you finally kiss me tonight, I'm good." 

"It's cause it's you. I... look I keep telling myself that I want to give you the best Valentine's date you ever had and I want you to like me and I don't want to fuck this up cause I like you and-"

"And I like you too. Why do you think I asked you on a date, you foolish man?" 

"I just-... I don't know I..." 

"Well I like you and I want to date you and spend the rest of my life with you, even if it means some bad day along the good and the great one. Okay? I want you, Evan Buckley and we need to work on your self confidence." Eddie says smiling and taking small steps toward him. When he's close enough, he sets a hand on Buck's cheek and then moves it slowly toward the back of his neck, before pulling him in and kissing him chastely on the mouth. "There. We kissed, it's done, so now you can relax and-"

"And do it again." Buck says, hands pulling Eddie's hips toward him and crushing their mouths together again. 

Eddie makes a noise of agreement in the kiss and Buck smiles against his lips. 

When they stop kissing it's because the timer on the oven is beeping. 

"I see your confidence didn't need much." Eddie says chuckling, before he makes his way to the kitchen before the lasagna burns. Buck laughs. 

"My anxiety got distracted." He says smiling and following Eddie. "Can I help you with anything?" He asks. 

"You can get the plates." Eddie suggests. 

"Sure." 

_____

The dinner goes well and to Buck's surprise, he doesn't mess anything up, the wine stay in the bottle and in their glasses, the food doesn't end up on his shirt and his hands stops shaking during the meal, familiarity finally winning the battle. Eddie does an awesome lasagna apparently, because Buck being head over heels for this man already isn't enough, now he's winning his stomach too. 

After dinner, Eddie gives him a card that comes from Christopher, one from him, a chocolate box and laughing, he gets the exact same cheesy, plastic rose he gave Eddie earlier. 

"Great minds think alike." Eddie says, chuckling. 

"I guess so." 

If when the movie ends, they're kissing like teenagers on the couch and have been doing so for most of the movie, nobody but them have to know.


End file.
